Tenchi Muyo and the Winston Cup Ep.1
by GE AC6000CW
Summary: Tenchi Joins the Winston Cup Circut. He has 2 Team mates in this Chapter, Heero Yuy and Bobby Labonta,(2000 NASCAR Winston Cup Champion)
1. Default Chapter Title

Tenchi Muyo:  
The Winston Cup  
Tenchi is hired to drive a season in NASCAR's Winston Cup   
Jim Tiroch  
  
Episode 1  
The Letter and Daytona  
Congratulations to Bobby Labonte, 2000 NASCAR Winston Cup Champion!  
  
"I'm Home!"  
"Welcome home, Tenchi!" Sasami Said  
"Tenchi, this came for you in the mail." Yosho said  
"I wander who its...Huh? Its from Joe Gibbs Racing in Morrisville, North Carolina." Tenchi Said  
"Who?" Everyone said  
"It says:  
Tenchi Masaki;  
My name is Joe Gibbs. I have won 3 NFL Super bowls and know I own a Race team.   
I am looking for a driver in NASCAR's top division. You will be team mates with Bobby Labonte, in the Interstate Batteries Pontiac. If you wish to accept this invitation, you would be  
Driving the Toonami Pontiac. Your salary will be $236,000 per race.  
Sincerly  
Joe Gibbs  
"Did it say $236,000?" Yosho asked  
"Yes, it did, but I don't know anything about Racing." Tenchi said  
"But Joe will teach you." A voice said behind them  
"Who are you?" Yosho Asked  
"My name is Bobby Labonte."  
"YOUR Booby Labonte?" Tenchi Asked  
"Yes, I am" Bobby Said  
"Meow" Ryo-oke Moaned  
"Oh, Ryo-oke, your awake." Sasami Said  
"MEOW!" Ryo-oke screamed upon seeing Bobby, Running and hiding.  
"Don't be afraid, Ryo-oke" Sasami said  
"Well, I guess I will give it a try." Tenchi Said "When do we leave?"  
"Now, if that's ok." Bobby said  
"Lets Pack everyone! Were going to the USA!"  
(Everyone screams)  
  
2 days later in Morrisville, North Carolina.  
"Welcome to Joe Gibbs Racing" Bobby Said to Everyone.  
"Wow!" Everyone said  
"Know Listen up, we got 3 weeks before Daytona." A voice Said  
"You must be Joe" Tenchi said  
"That's Right, Come with me, I will teach you about stock cars in my office, Tenchi"  
"Bye Bye, Tenchi!" Ryoko and Ayaka said  
  
4 Hours Later, Everyone is asleep in the lobby as Tenchi and Joe come out of the office  
"Thanks, Joe.... Huh?" Tenchi said  
"WAKE UP!" Joe yelled  
"YAAAAH!" They all Screamed  
"Now, your car is in the Shop, Tenchi, your Friends will be your crew."  
"My Crew?" Tenchi asked  
"Come, I will show you"  
  
Garage  
"Wow, that's my Car?  
"Yes, the #30 Pontiac" Joe responded "Drivers usually name they're cars, what will you name this one"  
"Well..." Tenchi said  
Ayaka and Ryoko were staring at Tenchi with puppy dog eyes. Every one was looking at the two with sweat drops.  
"I will call it the Ryo-oke" Tenchi said  
(every one falls down)  
"MEOW!" Ryo-oke yelled with joy  
"If I ever get my hands on you..."Ryoko mumbled  
"Tenchi, what ever did I do to you." Ayaka mumbled   
"For your first season, I hired a crew for you." Joe said  
"Thank you, Joe" Tenchi said "Mind if I drive it"  
"Go ahead, well have the transporter take it Lowes Motor Speedway a few miles away" Joe responded  
  
An Hour Later   
Tenchi and Bobby were racing each other on the tri-oval. Tenchi comes toward the pits.  
(Tenchi comes out of the car)  
"WHEW! That was great!" Tenchi Said "How was my time?"  
"23.000"Joe said. " That's good enough to take the pole in the Coca-Cola 600"  
"Wow, that's good"  
"By the way, you will be having a anther Teammate."  
"Who?" Tenchi asked  
"He is a Gundam pilot, his name is Heero Yuy" Joe said  
"Heero? That's a dumb name" Ryoko said   
"Yours is worse" A voice said behind them  
"Ahhh, you must be Heero, I am Tenchi Masaki, Driver of the #30 Toonami Car"  
"The names Heero Yuy, it's a pleasure"  
"Witch car do you drive? Washu asked  
"The #94 TWA Car" Heero Responded  
"Well, I have had enough driving for today" Tenchi said "Joe, Mr. Labonte, I will see you all in Daytona in 3 weeks."  
  
  
3 Weeks later  
DAYTONA International Speedway, Daytona Beach, Florida  
Sunday, February 14, 2003  
Daytona 500  
"Welcome to the Daytona 500, the Great American Race, Hello, I am Benny Persons with Ned Jarret and Darrel Waltrip"  
"These cars are great Benny, With the 4* manufactures Racing, We should see a great day of Racing." Waltrip said  
"As we get the 2003 season underway, we should not there are 2 drivers in today's 500, Both of them are from Japan. Tenchi Masaki and Heero Yuy, Starting 2nd and 8th." Jarret said  
"This should be interesting, both of them are entering their first Winston Cup Race in the top ten, and they have not even driven stock cars before." Benny said  
"Let's go to the Dr. who is talking with Mr. Masaki in the #30 Pontiac" Benny said  
"Right Benny, Tenchi, you are Starting 2nd for todays Daytona 500, do you think you have what its got to win the big one?" the Dr. asked  
"Well, we are sure going to try, the only problem we are going to have is to try to keep Ryoko from getting into the car during the race." Tenchi responded  
"?"  
"She is a Space Pirate who can appear anywhere she wants at anytime, She keeps try on tell everyone that she is my girlfriend, and that is disturbing."  
"Now you are racing for Joe Gibbs, They have a tradition of Nicknaming there cars, what is this on called?" the Dr. Asked  
"This one is Ryo-ohki, the name of Sasami's pet" Tenchi responded.  
"Well, good luck in the 500, Tenchi"  
"Thank you Dr."  
  
LAP: 67  
"There is caution on the track, Bobby Labonte and Jeff Gordon made contact and they spun out, triggering a multi car wreck." Waltrip said  
"My God, I hope they are alright" Ayaka said  
"They are, Bobby is known for surviving wrecks" Joe said  
(During the first round of pit stops, Tenchi came in 19th, but left in 1st)  
  
Lap 200  
"The last lap of the 500, Heero Yuy and Tenchi Masaki are running 1, 2. Tenchi is trying to pass Heero. He goes high. No. He goes low. He drafts past Heero coming out of turn 4. They are in the home stretch. Heero is desperately trying to pass Tenchi. They are coming down to the line. Tenchi is holding off Heero, and Tenchi Masaki. The Japanese driver from Tokyo crosses the line to take the Checkered Flag of the 2003 Daytona 500!" Waltrip Said  
"All Right!" Tenchi's father said  
"That's My Tenchi" Ryoko said  
"Go Tenchi!" Sasami exclaimed   
"Amazing." Ayaka said  
"Hmmmm" His Grandfather said  
"Great!" Mihosie said  
  
Victory Lane  
(Tenchi Pulls up and gets out of the car, banging on the car roof)  
"All right All right, All Right, ALL RIGHT! We won the big one!" Tenchi said with excitement  
(Everyone cheer's)   
"Tenchi Masaki, you are the first Daytona 500 winner to be born in eastern Eurasia, How does it feel?" Jarret Asked  
"It Feels great, Ned, when we pitted on lap 68, we took on 4 tires and added some wedge, the car handled great then. Also, I dedicate this race to my Mother, who died of Cancer"  
"Tenchi Masaki, as the 2003 Daytona 500, your car, The Ryo-ohki, will be put on display tonight at Daytona USA."  
  
On Heero's Transporter to Charlotte  
"That was an amazing win Tenchi." His Grandfather said  
"It was Joe who recommended the addition of the wedge." Tenchi said  
"Your Mother would be proud of you, Tenchi." His father said.  
"Yeah, she would be."  
"Tenchi, You put on a hell of fight for the win." Heero said.  
"Well, I watched Days of Thunder allot before the race."  
"Don't remind me." Ryoko said "He spent so much time watching the movie than with me."  
(Everyone with sweat drops)  
  
End of Episode 1  
  
Next Episode  
The New Sponsor  
Toonami Drops they're sponsorship after Tenchi wins at Daytona. His new Sponsor is a railroad, and he gets a new teammate, Kagato. When He finds out he will be permanent after Bobby comes back, he threatens to leave and join Tiroch/Hood Motorsports. All this and more in Episode 2, The New Sponsor.  
  



	2. Default Chapter

Tenchi Muyo and The Winston Cup Discontinued  
A dark cloud has been loomin over NASCAR's 3 top Divisions. 4 Drivers have been Killed. The 26 part story is complete,  
but I started thinking of not posting the rest since the 1st Death, Adam Petty, The Grandson of Richard Petty, and  
the son of Kyle Petty(Drives #44 Hot Wheels Pontiac). Since then 3 Other Drivers have been Killed, Kenny Irwin Jr who   
was killed 5 Feet from the place were petty Died, Tony Ropier, a Craftsman Truck superstar, and yesterday's daeth of the   
"Intimidater" Dale Earnhardt. (I still can not belive he is dead). So I am will not post the rest of the story, but I am going to  
dedicate my next story to these Drivers and those who have have died behind the Wheel in NASCAR.  
  
In Memory of   
Adam Petty- The one who was to carry on the Petty name. Died at Louden Motor Speedway  
Kenny Irwin Jr- A Rising Winston Cup superstar who died prematurly Died at louden Motor Speedway  
Tony Roper- A Guy who was a freind to every one who met. Who Died at Texas Motor Speedway  
and  
Dale Earnhardt- Who died way before his time. Who died at Daytona International Speedway.  
  
I wish all the Families and freinds of these drivers my deepest sympathy.  
  
-Jim Tiroch  
or  
Green Bay and Western #319 


End file.
